


Kisses On the Bottom

by ON HIATUS (ArtisticallyInsightful1)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominant! George Harrison, Dominant! Paul McCartney, Dominant! Ringo Starr, Dominant! Yoko Ono, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Negotiation, Mental Health Issues, Mentor/Protégé, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, On Hiatus, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Silly, Submissive! George Harrison, Submissive! John Lennon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, mentoring, re-parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ON%20HIATUS
Summary: Currently on hiatus. I do these because it's fun. It has stopped being fun recently so it's on hiatus until writing these is fun to me again. Sorry for the inconvenience.Hello, nice to meet you all. I am your neighborhood kinkster and I have officially dragged The Beatles into my kinky universe.John has a Mommykink as well as a Daddy kink. John regresses in age when he is distressed and needs help from his Mommy and Daddy. When John regresses he is still a big boy (7) so there are no diapers or bottles here. He's not an infant but a young boy on the inside. A very sad young boy that needs parenting. Yoko is fine with being his Mom and Paul is getting used to being a dad.Also, Paul has a Daddydom as well. It's George. And George has a Daddydom as well. It's Ringo...Yup. It's not as weird as it sounds though. It's just a bunch of people trying to work out their parental issues as adults while still getting their rocks off...This story is silly, angsty, kinky...essentially all the shit that my stories typically are LMAO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It should have worried him.

It really should have worried him whenever John called him Father.

But it didn't. It made something sprout within his chest.

He couldn't begin to explain to you exactly what that something was though but it felt right. He liked being depended upon especially by someone as emotionally guarded as John. It made him feel special and needed.

It did start to bother him when Father became ''Daddy'' though.

John called him Daddy and called Yoko Mommy. It started off as a very crass tasteless joke that John laughed a little too loudly at.

Yoko didn't seem to mind. She didn't look bothered by it in the slightest. She didn't even flinch when a grown man called her mommy. It was just a part of her daily routine. It puzzled Paul to no end. He really wanted to pull John to the side and tell him how all of this made him feel but he couldn't get a single moment alone with him because Yoko would always get in the way.

It was as though she had a sixth sense for whenever Paul wanted to open up to John. Every time he tried she would just come strolling into the room and Paul's words would die on his lips.

Fuck.

Paul didn't judge John's obvious Mommy kink at all. He had been in something similar to his ex.

His ex being the guitarist of their now dying band. He couldn't get George to look at him even if he set himself on fire.

George's demeanor was cold, distant, and indifferent.

Ringo is the only one that can bring a smile to his face now. Paul wondered if they were seeing each other.

Anyway, John calling Paul Daddy made him severely uncomfortable, he'd never been called that by a grown up before. He wondered how George felt when he first called him that. George seemed perfectly fine with being his Daddy...

Paul was determined to pull George to the side and question him about how to handle this situation. George was so good at handling situations. He handled being Paul's dom so very well. He was always level headed and quick on his feet, as well as caring and gentle.

After practice that evening Paul slipped out after George and grabbed his hand.

George gasped and snatched his hand away, he gave Paul a warning glare.

Paul whispered,''I need to speak to you about something George...''

George hisses,''About what!? I've got somewhere to be!''

''DADDY!'' John screams from inside the studio.

Paul feels himself blush from his neck to his ears and then his entire face. He gives George a coy look and mumbles,''About that...''

''DADDY! Daddy where are you!?'' John screams at the top of his lungs like an insolent child.

And to make matters worse Yoko joins in screaming,''PAUL! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUL!''

George visibly cringes and whispers,''How in the bloody hell can you handle that?''

Paul shrugs and shakes his head.

The door to the studio opens and John pokes his head out,''Macca~''

Paul smiles and says,''I see you Johnny...''

John smiles back but the smile deflates some when he notices George.

George waves awkwardly and says something that Paul can never forget and never not crack up laughing at.

''So Paul, if you're his Daddy does that make me his Grandfather?''

Paul burst out laughing and John slams the studio door hard enough for the walls to rattle. George shrugs,''Eh, I just couldn't resist it.''

''Why do you do this? You know how sensitive John is about that!'' Paul scolds.

George shrugs again,''Maybe it's payback for having to hear that banshee he's with practically 24/7.''

Paul snickers some more and says,''C'mon Geo...I'll let John calm down...I need to talk to you...are you still busy?''

George checks his non-existent watch,''Hmm...It looks like I have a vacancy...''

Paul rolls his eyes as George continues to pretend he has no time for him,''Why are you so mean to me?''

George blinks slowly and makes a show of pondering over the question,''Do you truly want to know?''

Paul quickly shakes his head, George had a forked tongue and could really put a hurting to you if he wanted to.

George nods,''That's what I thought...now...lets head over to my house for a little bit.''

''Oooh! We gonna have tea and crumpets!?'' Paul exclaims.

George sneers at him,''No.''

''You are so bloody mean to me!'' Paul whines.

George snickers and says,''Well c'mon then...''

The two head over to George's place for the first time in what feels like ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul had forgotten how trippy George's house could be. There were so many Indian decorations and even his couch looked trippy. It could just be that Paul just hadn't been there in a long while. Paul occupied his mind by looking all around the place in awe. Maybe George redecorated the place? Something was seriously different and Paul couldn't quite place what it was.

He was broken from his rambling thought by George placing a freshly made tea in front of Paul as well as some biscuits. Paul practically dove for the biscuits. Eating them as though they'd be his final meal.

George laughs at how eager Paul was to eat,''Macca...I didn't realize you were starving. Want some food?''

''Not right now...I just wanted something sweet...but thank you for your concern Geo...'' Paul says sheepishly.

George smiles and sits down beside Paul and raises his eyebrows expectantly,''Sooo you're a daddy now huh? How does it feel to be a giver and not a receiver?''

Paul chokes on air for a second and has to momentarily fan himself. George pats Paul's back to soothe his coughing.

George waited a few seconds before saying,''I hope this doesn't choke ya up again but I'm now a receiver and Ringo's my giver if you know what I mean? You and I have switched places-''

Paul breaks out into a fit of coughs,''Uh...oh? Is that right Geo?''

George snickers,''Yes...it is...Ringo's a very...open-minded dom...you should try him some time...''

Paul starts choking again. George pats his back as he wheezes,''Pardon me!?''

George rolls his eyes,''Our relationship is open...I never thought I'd be open to...non-monogamy but I am...and I'm sorry for being such a jealous prat back in the old days...''

Paul blinks a few times before nodding in understanding,''It's funny that you brought that up because...I think that's what John's been trying to indirectly hint at for the past few months...at first, it started as a very dumb joke. He'd call me father whenever I was bossy to him around the studio...and then he started the daddy thing...but we have never done anything...Well...not anything pertaining to the whole daddy thing...I've never topped him or anything. The most we did was toss each other off a year ago...''

George nods and says,''I can see that...John's not known to really ask directly for anything that he may want...it's like pulling teeth with him...''

''It really is...'' Paul mumbles shaking his head.

''Sooo how do you feel about all of this?'' George asks softly.

''I...I've never been dominate with a man before so...um...this is all new. I was wondering if you could teach me what to do?'' Paul asks softly.

''Of course, I can...I think Ringo would be up for it as well...Ringo's a better dom than me in my opinion.'' George says smiling.

Paul blinks in awe, he always saw George as the best dom ever, so he tells him just that while flashing his signature smile. George becomes flustered and shakes his head. Paul enjoyed the fact that his words affected the other man so much. It reminded him of the old days when they were young lads that were struggling to figure out their place in the world along with their sexual orientations.

Aaaah, all of the memories were flooding into his mind all the nights of fumbling, careless mistakes, and jumbled up nonsense explanations from Paul when he was was too flustered to say actual words like ''cock'' or ''fuck''. Young Paul would even struggle to explain how things made him feel so that lead to many nights of just bursting out laughing in the middle of their clumsy sexy times.

George says,''Ringo is coming over later...and even tomorrow night if you would like to learn a thing or two?''

Paul nods in agreement,''I'll most likely come over tomorrow...I think John wants my attention tonight...I don't mean that in a sexual way.''

''Yes I know. John is very needy at this point in his life...be kind to him Macca...'' George says softly.

''I will...'' Paul says smiling.

* * *

 

When he makes it to the studio Yoko and John are cuddling on the couch. As soon as Yoko notices him she motions for Paul to go with her into another room.

''John, me and Daddy need to have a talk alright? Can you sit here alone for a moment?'' Yoko asks softly.

John looks disgruntled but agrees.

Paul takes in a deep breath and mentally prepares himself for whatever Yoko wants to say. They go into the next room over. Yoko sits down and motions for Paul to do the same.

Paul awkwardly sits next to her and waits her to speak.

Yoko crosses her legs and says,''John has been talking to me about some things...and we have come to an agreement...''

Paul lifts an eyebrow at her curiously.

''John wants you to join our relationship,'' Yoko says simply.

Paul struggles to find something to say before he settles on this,''Um...I...I'm at a weird stage in my life...I don't want to be tied down in a relationship and I'm kind of trying to get back with my Daddy. Ugh, it feels so weird saying that out loud! Anyway, I've never been a Daddy before and I don't think I'm cut out for it...''

Yoko nods and is quiet for a moment before saying,''It's okay for you to have a Daddy...just don't bring it to John's attention. So that means that if you have marks on you left from someone else you must cover them, if there is any evidence of another man having fucked you anywhere on your body, stay clothed. Do not talk about your other lovers. Do not even think about your other lovers. It would hurt John too much to think that his Daddy was cheating on him or that he was not enough for him got it?''

Paul nods.

''Also, you are not allowed to have any other subs. John will be your one and only sub. Cater to him, make him feel loved, seen, and heard. No other subs are allowed. And I swear to God if you fuck around and trigger the wound his father left in him you will regret it, McCartney.'' Yoko says while lighting a cigarette.

Paul squints at her as she blows the smoke from her cigarette in his face.

''Okay Yoko...I understand. I don't know how I feel about this yet...give me a few days.'' Paul answers softly.

Yoko nods,''I know all of this is a bit much. I didn't talk to you about this sooner because well...I had no idea about you and George until today. John is very upset. Please go console him and tell him that he is worthy of love and affection. He's struggling with self-doubt along with self-hatred today.''

Paul sits there for a minute and ponders over what she just said.

Yoko blinks at him as though he's lost his mind. She blinks slowly,''Sooo, was your and George arrangement purely sexual? Why are you looking at me like that? Did he never nurture you on the days that you were down?''

Paul swallows thickly,''Um...yeah...yeah he did...um but...I-I have never been a daddy before...''

Yoko's eyebrows lifted in amusement.

''Never? Not even to a girl? John said that you were in the community for a very long time now?'' Yoko says curiously.

''Y-Yeah I have...but you see...I'm a sub-''

Yoko cuts him off,''No. No, you're not. You forget...I watch you in the studio! All bossy and demanding. John has too...and this is just between you and me, but John liked what he saw. That is what gave him this idea...You remember the first night he called you his father?''

Paul rolls his eyes,''Yup...it was a tasteless joke...''

''What if what he said was a request and not a joke?'' Yoko offers.

''But fucking while recording would get so messy and then there are a lot of buttons and while I'm trying to sing doo-doo-doo the damn receivers go all buzz-buzz-buzz and I can't get off in that kind of environment. What if we come on the equipment. How the hell are we going to explain that to the technicians?''

Yoko breaks out into a fit of giggles,''Oh my! This is why I like you, Paul! You are so entertaining!''

Paul crosses his arms and mumbles dryly,''Oh wow, I feel so accomplished to have entertained the great Yoko Ono with my pain...You need to go to sensitivity training darling...''

Yoko swats at him lovingly and says,''You are a switch darling. A switch!''

''No I am not darling~ I'm a sub. That's all I've ever known!'' Paul argues.

''No...I can see you better than you see you! John can too...he can see you bending him over and driving him wild and so can I! So let's make this happen, baby. How about it?'' Yoko says confidently.

''Why are you like this?'' Paul asks in awe of her brash tone.

Yoko shrugs,''I'm just a woman that knows what I want. I know that I want John to be happy and he looks happiest when he is with you...imagine how happy he would be if he was with the both of us? He'd be absolutely beaming!''

''If we have a threesome is there any way you could put a bag on your face...or your entire body for that matter?'' Paul mumbles under his breath.

He knows that she heard him from the shrill scream she lets out along with her beating him upside the head with a couch cushion a few times.

Paul who is now struggling to breathe through his laughing says,''I'm sorry Yoko! But I've got to be honest! You don't do it for me, darling! You don't got the vroom-vroom or the sha-sha!''

''What does that even mean Paul!? You can't just make up random sounds and use them in the place of adjectives!'' Yoko exclaims throwing the pillow at his face.

''I do it all the time darling...no one has stopped me yet,'' Paul says shrugging.

''What if I looked like George?'' Yoko teases.

''God that would be leagues worse. George's face on your body? Christ...'' Paul says visibly cringing.

Yoko screams again and jumps on Paul suddenly. She puts him in a friendly headlock and Paul couldn't help but laugh. Yoko reminded him of an older sister that was a tomboy. He flails around trying to get out of her chokehold.

Their squabble is interrupted by the door opening,''What the bloody fuck is going on in here!? Why are you choking daddy, mommy!? He didn't hurt you did he?''

Yoko shakes her head and lets Paul go. The two exchange a look and crack up laughing at one another's silly antics.

A big grin spreads across John's face.

Yoko mimics John's grin.

Seeing John so very happy made Paul's day. He couldn't begin to explain how beautiful a genuine smile from John Lennon was. He looked fucking gorgeous.

Paul wanted to see John look this happy more often. He wanted John to experience the childhood that he never got to experience.

''C'mere son,'' Paul says opening his arms wide.

John beams with joy and practically jumps into the other man's arms. Paul had to steady his balance against John's tight embrace. Their bodies fit together perfectly as John snuggled against him and buried his face in his neck.

Paul had no idea how he would make this work but he was determined.


End file.
